


Puppet

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Itachi POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi POV. Haz lo que yo te diga sin necesidad de palabras. Vive bajo mis deseos sin que lo sepas, mi amado hermano, y todo saldrá bien al final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

Haz lo que yo te diga sin necesidad de palabras. Vive bajo mis deseos sin que lo sepas, mi amado hermano, y todo saldrá bien al final. No te detengas y no olvides en ningún momento que tu objetivo es matarme. Ódiame como te he enseñado a hacerlo, aliméntalo cada día. Sólo así conseguiré que tengas la fuerza suficiente para matarme.

Moveré los hilos para hacer realidad mi deseo de verte convertido en un héroe. Quedando así olvidado el pasado de los Uchihas, clan que cuando renazca no llevará consigo la vergüenza de tener almas de traidores.

Mi pequeño Sasuke, perdóname por todo. Pero es algo necesario. Todo lo hago por ti. Por un sentimiento egoísta que me ata a ti y me obliga a pecar y cometer actos impuros sin importar hacia donde me conduzca todo eso.

Y no confundas mis palabras Sasuke; no te culpo a ti de nada, pues son mis decisiones las que me llevan por el camino del asesino. Son mis decisiones las que te han obligado a tomar el sendero de la venganza. Yo me responsabilizo de mis actos y los tuyos mientras sigas siendo mi adorada marioneta.

Recorre la senda que yo te indique, toma las decisiones pensando en el odio que me profesas, y todo irá bien. Ambos seguiremos el guión que he escrito y al final todo saldrá bien. Yo moriré siendo el traidor que soy y tú serás aclamado como el héroe que eres.

Sigue el camino que te creé y ambos tendremos la paz que buscamos. Confía en mí hermano mío, y ódiame.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el 2009, hace tanto que casi ni me acuerdo... Adorados tiempos en los que Naruto parecía interminable. La historia de los dos hermanos Uchiha me dejó una marca muy fuerte y de ahí salió este fic en su momento.


End file.
